


Talking With the Dead

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, supernatural angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam catch wind of a case where someone is bringing people back from the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking With the Dead

“So get this,” Sam rambled on about how there were reports of a woman that was bringing the dead back for one last conversation with their loved ones. “She’s not in it for the money-”

“Bullshit! Everyone’s in it for the cash,” Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam chuckled at his pessimistic brother, “I don’t know, man. It says here that she donates all her earnings to the local hospital.”

“Whatever. She’s got her hands in something she shouldn’t. What small town we goin’ to?”

“Ummm, it’s close by. Town called Troy.”

Dean slapped a hand on the table before pushing away, “Well then, let’s go.”

* * *

Two hours later, the brothers parked the Impala across from the small shop aptly named _**Second Chance**_.

Dean snorted, “You fuckin’ believe this?”

Sam just rolled his eyes, “How you wanna play this?”

“Let’s wait until closing and then we’ll go in and see if it’s all rigged up.”

* * *

It was after ten by the time they picked the back door lock. The shop was small and cozy, looking more like someone’s living room than a place of business. Small beams of light swept back and forth as the brothers scoured the shop, looking for any signs that she might be a fraud.

“I got nothin’,” Sam scratched the back of his neck.

“Same here. Damn it.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Means she’s really into something more than just takin’ advantage of people.”

Sam locked the back door behind them, “You’re gonna ask her straight out if she’s a witch.”

Dean smirked at his brother, slapping him on the shoulder, “I have a little more tact than that.”

* * *

Y/C eyes went wide as fury rolled through you, “You think I’m a witch?”

“The thought had crossed our minds,” Sam glared at Dean with an arched brow and pursed lips.

“I’m nothing like that!” You clasped your hands together, squeezing them as you tried to keep your anger in check. Truth was, you didn’t really know _what_ you were. You’d been able to channel the spirits of the deceased so that they and their loved ones gained closure for as long as you could remember. But never had you dabbled in anything that resembled witchcraft.

Dean scoffed, “Yeah, and I’m the virgin Mary.”

“Dean!”

“What? She’s lyin’!”

Sam stared hard at his brother before softening his features and turning to you, “Look, we’re not here to hurt you-”

“Whoa, whoa, Sammy.”

Ignoring Dean, Sam kept right on talking, “We just want to figure out what’s goin’ on.”

You ground your teeth until it hurt, “So you can kill me.”

Before Dean could pipe in and fuck everything up further, Sam cleared his throat, “No. That is not what’s going to happen.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Unless you’re lyin’ to us.”

“I ain’t lyin’ and I can prove it.” You weren’t ready for this, not today. The last couple of weeks had been non-stop and you were exhausted. You were hoping for a day off to recover from the insane schedule. But as your luck would have it, Dean and Sam Winchester wanted answers.

* * *

With the curtains drawn and candles on the table, you held out your hands to the strangers, staring at them until they took your hands in theirs. The energy from them was strong, humming along your skin like electricity. You hadn’t felt anything this strong since you were a little girl and an older man had come, begging to talk to his wife.

Taking a deep breath, you focused on the pulsing energy and sensed the presence of two spirits. They were both familiar, the female more so than the male, but the moment their hands dropped to your shoulders, a wave of tranquility washed over you.

The men’s eyes went wide and their mouths fell open at the arrival of the people they wanted to talk to most. You never had to be told who was to be contacted, you just… felt it.

“Hi boys.”

Dean swallowed hard and loud, “D- dad? Is that really you?”

His chuckle washed over you like velvet, “It’s me, son.”

Sam was next. “Mom,” his voice was whisper soft.

“My boys.”

You knew those voices, you had heard them going on twenty years back. Their hands squeezed your shoulders simultaneously, silencing your unspoken questions. “I’ve only got them for a couple minutes.”

“Are you ok?” Sam asked his mom, although the question was directed to both his parents.

You could hear the smile in her voice, “Yes, Sam, we’re good.”

“What about you?”

Dean looked at his father with damp eyes, “Couldn’t be better.”

“Watching out for your brother?”

“Yes, sir.”

Your head fell back and it felt like an elephant was sitting on your chest. You’d never pulled two spirits at the same time and it was taking its toll on you.

“We love you so much.”

“Love you, too,” Sam’s voice was thick, almost unrecognizable.

And just like that, they were gone. You ripped your hands from theirs and pushed away from the table, stumbling over to the counter where a bottle of water was waiting for you. You drank it greedily, not caring that it spilled it down your neck.

You groaned when a hand rest between your shoulder blades as you hunched over the counter, “You ok?”

Taking a peek, you saw that it was Sam checking on you, “I… I will be.”

“Is it like that every time?”

His hand fell away as you stood up, “It depends. This was the first time I’ve had two spirits come through at the same time, so it took more out of me than I’m used to.”

Sam turned to Dean, who was still sitting at the table, an unreadable expression on his face, “Dean?”

His wide green eyes snapped into focus, “Yeah, what’s up?”

“You alright?”

Dean cleared the emotion from his voice, “Good, man.”

Their conversation faded away as you closed your eyes and tried remembering the names of the spirits. It didn’t take very long because for some reason, you remembered it like it was yesterday. “John and Mary.”

Both men looked at you and spoke at the same time, “What?”

“John and Mary Winchester, they’re your parents.”

Sam nodded curtly, “How’d you know that?”

You sank into the chair with a groan, “John came to see me about twenty years back and begged to talk to Mary.”

“What’d you do?”

You smiled shyly at Dean, “I was ten years old, just starting to get a grip on my… ability; I was scared. I hadn’t really tried to bring forth a particular spirit.”

Sam sat next to you, holding out another bottle of water, “What happened?”

“Your father was here a week before it worked. She didn’t stay long; a couple of minutes, maybe.”

“Did you try it again?”

“That’s the kicker. I can only do it once per spirit, per person. She came through today because of you, Sam.” You couldn’t stop from yawning, covering your mouth with the back of your hand. “So, what’ll it be, boys? You gonna kill me now?”

* * *

The Impala roared out of Troy an hour later, Zeppelin pouring from the speakers and the windows rolled down. Sam thumbed through John’s journal until he found an entry dating back twenty years.

“Well I’ll be… he wrote about it. How come he never told us?”

“Come on, Sammy, you know better than anyone that dad wasn’t a talker, especially when it came to mom.”

Sam sighed as he closed the journal, “Yeah, I know. It just woulda been nice to know about.”

Music and wind filled the car for a few minutes until Sam cleared his throat, “Made a good decision about not killin’ her.”

“She’s not a witch, she’s not dabblin’ in the dark side of things.”

Sam smirked at his brother, “I told you.”

“Whatever, bitch.”

“Jerk.”


End file.
